


the point

by cyclothimic



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclothimic/pseuds/cyclothimic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fought to stay awake. She fought the pain. She fought with her will. And then she thought…What's the point? So she let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the point

_It seems to matter where I go_

_I will always let you know_

_That the place I am is never far_

_You know, you're not alone, don't be alarmed_

_I'll find you no matter where you are_

_-All the way for you, Poets of the Fall_

* * *

Quinn fought. She did. She fought for her life. She was trapped under the car with no one around. That truck driver took a look at her and then ran away. She was trapped and she  _fought_. She fought to stay awake. She fought the pain. She fought with her will. And then she thought…

_What's the point?_

So she let go.

* * *

The point was that…

Rachel never realized how much Quinn meant to her until she saw her body clad in pink on the cold metal table.

Rachel never realized how much space Quinn had taken up in her brain, her mind, her heart, her  _entire being_  until she saw her body.

Rachel never realized how much Quinn had tried to help and failed until she saw her body.

Rachel never realized how many times she'd been ignorant to Quinn's pleas and Quinn's begging looks until she saw her body.

Rachel never realized that she had fallen in love with Quinn until she saw her body.

And she collapsed.

* * *

The point was that…

Santana never realized how much she loved Quinn until her father called her and told her that Quinn's body was now currently lying in the morgue in the hospital.

Santana never realized that Quinn was a big part of her and Brittany and everyone's lives until her father called and told her.

Santana never realized how much Quinn had helped her and loved her until her father called and told her.

Santana never realized that if Brittany wasn't there, if Brittany didn't exist, she would have fallen in love Quinn and maybe Quinn would have fallen in love with her too until her father called and told her.

And she screamed.

* * *

The point was that…

Brittany never realized that she had been in love with Quinn once upon a time until Santana dropped to her knees and screamed and cried that Quinn was dead.

Brittany never realized how Quinn had basically been the catalyst between her and Santana until Santana dropped to her knees.

Brittany never realized the envious looks Quinn had often given her and her girlfriend until Santana dropped to her knees.

Brittany never realized how kind Quinn had been to her despite her dimness until Santana dropped to her knees.

And she went numb.

* * *

The point was that…

Puck never realized how much of a freaking mess his baby mama had become until he was sitting in the car with the rest of the guys to the hospital to get a final look.

Puck never realized Quinn and Beth were how he became the man he was today until he was sitting in the car with the rest of the guys.

Puck never realized that he'd never fell out of love with Quinn until he was sitting in the car with the rest of the guys.

And he cradled his head in his hands.

* * *

The point was that…

Artie never realized how strong Quinn had been until he was carried into the car by Finn.

Artie never realized how much fun he'd had with Quinn before until he was carried into the car by Finn.

Artie never realized that he had a little crush on Quinn until he was carried into the car by Finn.

Artie never realized Quinn was probably the only one who gave him the slightest of comfort by touching his shoulder or something else until he was carried into the car by Finn.

And he subtly wiped his eyes with his thumb.

* * *

The point was that…

Mercedes never realized how Quinn had always stayed up late to listen to her rant about Cheerios or Rachel or something when they were living under the same roof until she was sitting outside the morgue.

Mercedes never realized the number of times Quinn had thanked her in her own special way until she was sitting outside the morgue.

Mercedes never realized that Quinn had probably saved her when she gave her that granola bar in the infirmary after she passed out because Sue was a crazy bitch until she was sitting outside the morgue.

And she prayed.

* * *

The point was that…

Sam never realized how devoted he was to Quinn until Mercedes broke down in his arms.

Sam never realized how ungrateful he was of Quinn's help when he was living in the motel until Mercedes broke down in his arms.

Sam never realized Quinn didn't want to have sex with him when they were dating because her first time ended up as a disaster until Mercedes broke down in his arms.

Sam never realized that Quinn needed help from the moment he met Quinn until Mercedes broke down in his arms.

And he cried with Mercedes.

* * *

The point was that…

Finn never realized that Quinn was the one keeping him on his feet when they were dating until Rachel cried.

Finn never realized that he did love Quinn – so much – until Rachel cried.

Finn never realized that Quinn had been so tolerant of him until Rachel cried.

Finn never realized that Quinn had been so painful and giving because she herself was in love with Rachel until Rachel cried.

And he kicked a chair.

* * *

She promised herself that she would look down upon her Glee club when she reached heaven. She wasn't sure if it existed. But if there was some place up there for souls to reside, she would stay there. She would probably build a house with windows to watch upon her friends.

Especially Rachel.

She promised she would.

Quinn studied somewhere that the brain released endorphins that emit a range of emotions from sadness to excited before someone dies. She realized how true it was when she looked up at the roof her battered car, with drips of her blood dripping down the slashes on her body.

She felt sad.

She felt distraught.

She felt happy.

She felt calm.

The point was that…

She felt peaceful.

So she let go.


End file.
